Given the expansive and ever-growing amount of media available to consumers, users may wish to share and exchange media content with each other. While the details of media content may be verbally or visually exchanged between users, multiple steps are typically required in order for users to access and experience shared media content. For example, in order to listen to a recommended music track, a user would typically need to enter details of the music track in a search engine. Assuming the content is available, the user would then need to select the track in order to listen. The process is further encumbered if the user wishes to listen only to a specific portion of the music track that was recommended, as the user might need to skip over parts of the track until the relevant portion is accessed.